Las Vegas
by Brown-Eyed Hybrid
Summary: A hilarious story of Renesmee exposing one of Jacob's dirty little secrets. Read and Review! Enjoy!
1. Reflection

**Review Please! This is my very first submission. Thank you and Enjoy.**

It was mid afternoon. Jacob had just arrived with Renesmee after watching her for his share of the day. Renesmee was so happy to see her mommy! Jacob took off and waved good-bye after kissing his sweet little angel on the forehead. Renesmee was anxious to tell, or rather show, Bella something.

She touches Bella's face and an expression full of shock overcomes Bella in an instant.

"Are you sure?" she asked Renesmee and Renesmee nodded in agreement.

"Edward!!! Could you come down here for a moment please?!" Bella shouted.

You could barely hear Edward as he came down the stairs. Bella didn't have to wait a single second. Edward kissed Bella on the cheek from behind and wrapped one arm around her waist and then stroked Renesmee's cheek.

"How is my Nessie Wessie?" he asked. But Renesmee just touched her hand to his head and didn't say anything. Edward was overcome with anger but managed to suppress his rage and turned to look Bella in the eye.

"I have no doubt that it's true. We're definitely going to have to speak to him about this." Bella winced.

"Maybe now isn't the best time," Edward replied.

"I am not happy Edward, okay? We will speak to him NOW before I lose it!," Bella shouted.

There was a moment of silence then Bella turned to Rosalie and motioned her to come over.

"Rosalie, take Renesmee could you?" Bella asked politely.

"No problem Bella." Rosalie took Renesmee and was immediately shown the exact same thing that Renesmee showed to Bella and Edward.

Bella and Edward were already out the door, hand in hand, running as quickly as possible into the forest. They arrived at their destination in less then 5 seconds but before they could knock on the door, Jacob was already there to open it.


	2. Confrontation

"Okay guys... I know I'm in a lot of trouble here but just let me explain." Jacob said.

"Listen? LISTEN??" Bella questioned. She was in utter disbelief.

"How could you do this? I thought you wouldn't break the rules again!?" Edward yelled.

"I didn't break any rules! But... You know... My other side was taking me over! It's not like I can control..." Jacob dragged but was interrupted by Bella.

"Control?! Jacob! I thought you were in control!!!!

"I am Bella!!!"

"Jacob! Chippendales Jacob! CHIPPENDALES!!!"

"C'mon Bella. It's not that bad!"

"You did this behind our backs! Taking Nessie to Broadway is one thing, but LAS VEGAS?! Are you out of your mind?!?!"

"She's a girl! What harm would it do?"

"She's a TODDLER!"

"So?" Jacob questioned in a childish way, trying to annoy Bella.

"So? SO?! SO?!?!?!?!" Edward looked as if he was about to explode.

"Ask yourself Jacob!! How many toddlers did you see in Chippendales staring up at the half naked men in Indian costumes???

"Well, there was this midget," Jacob forced through his teeth embarrassingly.

"That doesn't count Jacob!" Bella yelled.

"We're almost going to have to think twice about letting you babysit her again!!!" Edward roared.

"Okay... Jacob... Let me calm down," Bella said slowly. Edward was almost hyperventilating from his rage.

"First things first. Why CHIPPENDALES?"

"Uhmm..."

"JACOB?"

Jacob was silent for a few seconds, looking down at the ground like he was about to break down into tears.

"Jacob, no offense but... Are you gay?"

"WHAT? OF COURSE NOT!" Jacob suddenly jumped at Bella for even asking such a question.

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN ASSUME THAT I'M GAY?!?!"

"Well, you know... The pack and everything. I mean, you guys run around naked when you do patrols so, I just thought... Don't take it the wrong way or anything..."

"A HOMOSEXUAL? IMPRINTING ON RENESMEE?!" Edward fumed.

"Now Edward, calm down!"

"Calm down?!?! Bella! A gay wolf imprinted on our daughter! You don't find that to be strange at all?!?"

"Guys!!! I'M NOT GAY!!!"

"It's okay Jacob," Bella smiled. "We knew it all along anyway..."

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO IMPLY BELLA?!?!"

"It's okay Jacob. Really. We knew you'd come around."

"AGHHH! FINE! I'LL JUST SAY IT THEN! I WAS THE INDIAN!!! IT WAS ME!!!"

Bella and Edward looked at each other and then at Jacob.


	3. Revelation

"Huh? What do you mean???"

"I'm not following you on this one Jacob..."

"I CONFESS! I'M A CHIPPENDALES DANCER!!!"

Bella and Edward stare at Jacob in disbelief. As they both gain momentum slowly, Jacob could see the anger welling up inside both of them. He thought he was going to be dead right there and then.

"YOU DANCED IN FRONT OF RENESMEE?!?!?!?!" Edward was ten times as angry as before.

"THAT WAS YOU IN THE INDIAN SUIT?!?!?" Bella grimaced in disbelief.

"We had a gig this morning. I couldn't miss it for the world. It's Women Appreciation Day."

"WE?!?!"

"Yeah. ME, Quil, Embry, Sam, Seth... You know, the whole gang..."

Edward's mouth was hanging open. "I'm just utterly speechless.. I don't... Uhmmm...Ahhh".

"I don't know what to say to you Jacob Black."

After a couple seconds of silence, Seth came by happily skipping towards them from behind.

"Hey guys! How's it goinnn... Oh. I see."

"Seth. You hid this from me?" Edward asked.

"Uhm. Edward. I'm really sorry."

"And what would your mother think Seth?" Bella said mercifully.

"Seth, does Leah know?"

Jacob and Seth fell silent.

"Wait. She was in on this too wasn't she?"

Suddenly, there was a long, loud howl in the distant forest.

"And for how long have you been keeping this from me Jacob?"

"Hmmm... A while..."

"How long is a while???" Edward said through his teeth.

"Well, it's always been passed down from generation to generation. Initiation starts at the age of 12.

"TWELVE???"

"EW! I can't believe I ever kissed you!!"

"That's it. We're leaving, Bella."

"But wait guys!!! There's more!!!" Jacob pleaded.

"We don't want to hear it Jacob! Good bye!!!" Bella said without looking back.


	4. Truth

Edward went off to hunt alone and to cool down a bit before returning home. When Bella arrived, Rosalie quickly approached Bella.

"Bella, I think there's something you should know."

"What? That Jacob is a Chippendales dancer? Yeah well, I already know. Thanks for your sympathy.

"No. It's something else! I thought Nessie already showed you but I guess not."

"What? Does it have to do with Jacob again?!"

"No. Well, Yeah... Sort of.."

"WHAT?!?!"

"Is Edward with you?"

"No, he ran off to hunt. Now what is it?!?"

"Uhmmm. I think it's best if Nessie were to tell you herself."

Bella took Renesmee from Rosalie and Renesmee began to show her the rest of what Bella missed. The same, shocked expression overcame Bella as if she had seen a ghost.

"EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella yelled.

In the forest, where he said he was "hunting", Edward caught up with Jacob and the rest of the pack.

"That really wasn't necessary Edward." Jacob scowled.

"Sorry Jake, but she still would have found out anyway. It's gonna be harder now with Nessie around."

"Okay whatever. Let's just hope we get back in time for our Cowboy and Indians act..."


End file.
